


Wedding Crasher

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is getting married, Grantaire crashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spin Hugo Spin kink meme prompt: Enjolras and Grantaire were high school sweethearts (captcha: well isn't that special?) and their relationship was really wild and passionate and intense until Grantaire's family had to move away and the two lost contact. They both considered each other the love of their life for a long time and thought they would meet again and have one more chance at love, until Enjolras met someone else (Combeferre? Courfeyrac? Feuilly?), whom he fell for despite him being tame and quiet and pretty much the opposite of Grantaire. What I want out of this fill is Enjolras and this man in the chapel all set to get married and spend the rest of their lives together when out of nowhere at the line "speak now or forever hold your peace" Grantaire bursts in after so many years and begs Enjolras to reconsider. 
> 
> Whether Enjolras hears him out and leaves with him or tells him it's too late and breaks his heart is up to the filler! Really hope this gets filled aksdfs
> 
> I got the wedding speech thing from the Church of England ceremony, It's not quite Speak now or forever hold your peace but it should hopefully be accurate.

“First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now,” the officiate announced to the congregation.  “The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now.”

Enjolras took a deep breath and prayed that none of his friends would have the nerve to make a practical joke out of this moment and declare that he and Combeferre should not marry.  There was silence and for a moment he started to relax but he should have known it was not meant to be.  Just as the officiate took a breath and was about to start the next part of the service a voice came out of the blue.  It was a voice that Enjolras had not heard for years and he had never expected to hear again.

The voice of his first love, Grantaire, called out from the back of the room and declared that Enjolras should not marry because he was still in love with him.

-x-

Enjolras had met Grantaire when they were both teenagers and it had been a love/hate relationship at first sight.  Grantaire idolised Enjolras which he did not tolerate and their discussions always quickly descended into arguments.  They fought like cat and dog in the beginning but that soon gave way to affection and then love.  Grantaire had been Enjolras’ first and their relationship, although loving, had been wild and passionate.  Enjolras had never known a relationship like it before or since.  Their arguments would rapidly turn to passion and they would conclude every fight with wild sex which left both of them exhausted.

Grantaire had fallen in love with Enjolras’ passion and that passion carried over into every aspect of his life, whether in his protesting for social justice or in the bedroom.  He imagined that he would spend the rest of his life with Enjolras.

It was not meant to be, though.  In their final year of school Grantaire’s father had been offered a job in another country and they were forced to move, leaving Enjolras behind.  Grantaire had been heartbroken and he had never truly moved on from his first love, hoping one day that he would find Enjolras again and they could finally be together.

Enjolras had been just as distraught at Grantaire’s departure and for years he had ignored his love life in favour of promoting causes and protesting against injustice.  He never thought he would fall in love with anyone else and he never even thought about it.

Until he met Combferre.

Combeferre was the polar opposite of Grantaire.  He was kind and thoughtful and he completely complemented Enjolras’ fiery nature.  He had a way of calming Enjolras before he did anything stupid.  They were just as opposite as Enjolras and Grantaire had been and, without realising it, Enjolras had found himself falling in love with him.

Their relationship had started slowly and cautiously, Enjolras didn’t want to get hurt again and Combeferre understood that.  They had been together for two years before Combeferre proposed to Enjolras and he had happily accepted.  Enjolras had long ago accepted that he was never going to see Grantaire again and he was all right with moving on with his life.

-x-

He could feel the heat rising up on his face as he heard the words leave Grantaire’s lips.  This was the man he had not seen in over ten years and he was stood at the back of the registry office.  Enjolras turned to look at Combeferre who looked confused.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras said to him, his eyes sympathetic and sorry for what was happening.  He left Combeferre’s side and headed to the back of the room.  “What are you doing here?”  Enjolras asked Grantaire.

“I had to see you,” he replied.  “I had to tell you…”

“Are you drunk?”  Enjolras interrupted Grantaire’s slurring.  “Please don’t tell me you’re drunk,” he grabbed the other man’s arm and ushered him out of the room.  He closed the door behind him and, running his hand through his previously perfect hair, turned to face Grantaire.  “How could you do this?  I don’t see you in years and then on the day I’m getting married you show up.  Why now?”

“I couldn’t let you do it without telling you that I loved you,” Grantaire slurred.  “I’ve always loved you.”

“And I loved you too but there was a time and a place for it and that was when we were teenagers.  Look, Grantaire, we were great and I loved every minute that we spent together but that was so long ago.  I’ve moved on and I am going to marry Ferre today because I love him.

“My relationship with him might not be as exciting as the time I spent with you but I love him just as much,” Enjolras sighed and took Grantaire’s hand in his.  “He balances me.  He’s calm when I’m hot headed and he helps me see the bigger picture.  What we had was passionate and amazing but I am not that person anymore and I don’t think you are either.”

Grantaire sighed, “I regretted ever leaving you, I wish I hadn’t had to.  I always wanted to come back but days became weeks which became years and then too much time had passed.  I always thought that I would find you again.”

“I know and I hoped that too.  There’s always going to be a part of me that will love you but I have to get on with my life.  I’ve found someone I can see myself with for the rest of my life and I’m not going to do anything to jeopardise that.  I hope that you’ll find someone too.”

A tear slide down Grantaire’s cheek and Enjolras wiped it away with his thumb before pulling him into a hug.  “I’m going to go and get married now,” He gently kissed Grantaire’s forehead and pulled away.  “I’ll see you around sometime,” Enjolras smiled.

“Yeah,” Grantaire agreed although he knew that it was not really true.  “Good luck.”

“I think it’s Ferre that needs the luck, he does have to put up with me after all,” Enjolras remarked before opening the door.

Combeferre was stood at the other end of the room looking confused.  He glanced up and saw Enjolras walking back down the aisle and he smiled.  Soon Enjolras was by his side once more.  He smiled, kissed Combeferre on the lips and said, “Shall we get married then?”

 


End file.
